


#10: "Precious"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [74]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Nate was sitting half-in and half-out of the truck's cab, with his hands in his lap and one foot in the dirt.





	#10: "Precious"

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, Kansouame; another scene for you to piece together, because I am cruel.

“Can I...tell you something?”

Blue paused, just for an instant, then went back to adjusting the gears on his bike. “Yeah,” he said, slowly, trying not to sound anything but casually interested. “Sure.”

Nate was silent for so long that Blue thought he had forgotten he was going to say anything. Then, Nate said simply, “I’m afraid.”

Nothing else, no elaboration. Blue put his wrench down and peered around the open hood. Nate was sitting half-in-half-out of the truck’s cab, with his hands cradled in his lap and one foot in the dirt. “Of what?” Blue asked.

“I don’t know,” Nate said; then, with a certain desperate clarity, “I’m afraid something bad is gonna happen. And of Uncle Mark.”

Blue didn’t want to admit it, but he was a little afraid of Mark Holt too. Mark could be funny - though a little bit vulgar - and sometimes very liberal with the house rules; but Blue also knew that Mark didn’t like him, particularly, and that everything about Mark’s presence upset the balance of Nate’s family. Blue didn’t know the exact details, but he could guess - just like he could guess the reason Mark didn’t like him.

“Just - forget I ever said anything,” Nate said suddenly, swinging himself all the way out of the truck, and taking two, quick steps across the yard. “Forget it. I’m gonna head home.”

“Nate - wait. Wait.” Nate stopped, but his shoulders were already heaving as if he had run a mile. “You know, you can always come and stay here, right?”

“What...would your grandpa say?”

Nothing good, Blue was sure, because Grandad, like Mark, had his _suspicions_ about Blue. But he never talked about them; as if refusing to acknowledge anything would lead to its eventual nonexistence. But when faced with the weight of his grandad’s anger against the weight of - of _Nate_ \- there was absolutely no competition. 

“Who gives a fuck?” Blue said, allowing himself to swear - another thing that would have made Grandad furious - and delighting in Nate’s laughter.


End file.
